Childhood Friends
by Krisforsigns.EV.SKF
Summary: When a 16years old girl is employed at the notorious pizzeria,her life is changed radically as she learns more about her new job and even herself. Let's face it; I'm horrible at summaries. M for mature content (adultery and stuff).
1. New Job

_**A. N. This story is an AU; it's happening in the first game. Mangle is the only character from the second game that appears in here (only said). And yes... Mike Schmidt is the actual owner of the pizzeria chain and yes... There will be lemons but not yet...**_

 _ **English not natal language and I have no rights of this game.**_

* * *

"So... Miss Crossfire, as I see... You work since you were 10." Said a blue eyed man, looking through a paper.

"Yeah... I worked because I needed money." Said a brown haired girl with inky blue eyes.

"You worked a lot with kids... But this post requires attention and a good heart. You'll get a lot scared."

"Please... I watch horror movies since I was 5... There must be no problem about a bit of scare." Said the girl lifting from the chair.

"Well, in that case: Adriana Bianca Crossfire, you're employed. Because I like your attitude, I'll grow your payment to 200. Your shift will be from 12th, tonight, to 16th of November inclusive from 12 to 6 AM... If you survive." Said Mike shaking his hands with hers.

"I will... After all, I'll end this job one day after my birthday." said Adriana exiting the chamber.

"They all say that..." Murmured Mike.

* * *

 _ **~The Fazbear's Pizzeria, 12 AM, 12th of November 1996, Adriana's POV~**_

Oh fuck...Why did I choose this job? It's fucking scary this place. I lied about horror movies... That was my big brother.

"Um... Hello..." A voice scared me. After I realized it was the phone, I calmed myself and I listened at its message.

"I'm the last night guardian. I'll jump over the formalities and I'll tell you something about this place. It's horrible."

Tell me something I don't know. "You might want to look at the cameras as I talk with you."

As he said that I looked over this entire place and I saw the animatronics... They looked creepy.

"Well... You might need to know that the animatronics can run all over the place at night. But be careful. Don't let them in. Secure the doors and IF one of the 4 animatronics enters... Let's think they won't do this..."

Why Mr. Schmidt didn't tell me ALL OF THIS?

"The animatronics might believe you're an exoskeleton without costume, and they'll try to stuff you up."

Oh, so here's a rule about clothing too...

"And if you'll come back tomorrow too, I'll give you an advice: economy your energy... You wouldn't like here in the darkness... If you known these things, you'll be fine."

I hate you.

"They're really aggressive with adults and employees, so be careful."

 _ **I want to kill you.**_

"I hope you'll come back... Bye." Said the man calmly.

Then the message ended.

I was now scared to death. This place looked like the horror movies' ones, the camera had those "little leeches" and the animatronics looked like hell. I moved from Backstage to West Hall and then to CAM3 and CAM8. I was even afraid to go to the toilet. Hold it Adri...

I moved my eyes from backstage to the Pirate's Cove...

Hey! I remember that place...there I always held my birthdays. The last one was 7 years ago… or it was 9?… I loved that pirate... It was scary for my mom and my big brother, but I always liked him at my parties. I even went there every time my mom wanted to get rid of me.

I remember that one of the employees said that they're going to change it with another one I get soooo mad that at one of my best friend's birthday, when there was that polar pink wolf, I started to make it pieces... After me followed the rest of the kids... And it became a tradition...

Wait a second I even forgot about cameras... I looked all over the cameras and, except of the Kitchen; because there was audio only, everything was all right.

* * *

 _ **~2:59 AM**_

C'mon... Be 3... Yes! 3 AM! I have now a half of the night. And my battery level is just 79%. Let's see what's happening in here.

Oh my gosh! That hare just turned at me... Nah... Just my imagination.

I looked again at the cameras from CAM1 to East Hall and then a little sneak peek at the Pirate's Cove...

OH, BISCUITS. That banner said before "Sorry! Out of order" and now it says "IT'S ME!"…And the curtain is large opened.

WHERE IS THAT THING...Closethedoor, closethedoor, closethedoor, closethedoor, closethedoor.

"SHIT, THEY'RE STUCKED!"I howled loudly. I took a lantern from my hand bag I started praying for my life. I looked at the left door and I saw two red globes glowing...

I turned on the flashlight, closing my eyes. Suddenly, I heard something rusty running down the same hallway to me. I cried for my life. Then something howled powerfully: "Snweeeeeee..."But it hesitated to attack me.

I opened my eyes and I saw that 3 eyes, one golden and the other two red, glowing in the darkness of the right hallway and looking at each other with anger. I lighted the area where the eyes were and I saw two of the animatronics fighting... But for what?

When the rabbit looked at me, I turned off the flashlight. After some time, the ruby eyes ran down the east hall.

"Are ya 'kay lass?" Said the owner of the golden eyes. I turned the flashlight over it and I saw the old pirate fox. It was tall, like around 1,90- 2 meters or around 7 -8 feet, the chest was scratched and through it was visible the exoskeleton. It gave me his hand to help me, but as always when I'm panicking, I babbled:

"But... That bunny... And you... A robot... And time...but talk...and... Whaaaaaaat?" Then I collapsed.

* * *

 _ **~Mere moments later, Foxy's POV~**_

I waited for the human child to wake up. It was 4:15 AM and it started making eyes. When she was fully awaken, she lighted the flashlight and looked at me.

"AAAAAAAA!..." She screamed but I covered her warm skin with my cold metal fingers.

"KEEP YOUR BEAK LASSIE! THEY MIGHT COME BACK!"I said.

"I'm sorry, but you scared me. I'm..."

"Adriana, I know. Ye were the only matey who liked me. I read the registers and I found ya name. I den saw a picture o' ya as child on "Parties Billboard"...Bae, ye haven't changed in these years."

"Thanks... I think." She said a bit doubtful. She is really cute... Her eyes looked like ink spots on a piece of paper, and her skin was that white paper. Her shirt had a low-cut neck and through it I could see… probably the only difference between then and now.

"Ahem... Is normal for a robot to blush?" She said. I intensified the blushing at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, what? Sorry lassie. Foxy the Pirate's my name. I'm here to protect ya. What's searching such a beautiful pearl in dis horrible shell?"

"Well, Skipper, I work here for a while. I need some gold for my 16's."

"Please stop it."

"Okay... "She then lifted and went at me." A robot can have fever? You look really sick."

"Sorry but I'm worried 'bout ya. If others know I try to protect ya... Well let's just earse it from the board's journal."

"What?" She asked. She is really cute when she's worried."I don't leave this place until those 120$ aren't in my pocket."

"Ya not afraid?"

"Afraid? I can't go to the toilet by my own of how horrified I am! But... You look really strong. Can you lead me to the toilet?"

"Pardon me what?"

"I have lost the key to the women's toilet anyway... So, can you lead me to men's one? If you don't mind..." She said embarrassed.

"Okay, but keep the flashlight closed." She nodded and then we were gone.

* * *

 _ **~The East Hall, 3:15 AM, same POV.**_

We went down the hallway to the toilet. Those long halls were like a prison, they were really different from what I remember. This place was so child appealing. It's the first time I walk so slowly and I recall memories about the Pizzeria's Golden Ages. I looked a bit at Adriana. She looked so scared...

"Can I hold your hand? I'm really afraid."

"Sure lass..."Then she hugged my hand… better say, she strangulated it, 'til I entered with her in the bathroom.

As she filled one of the individual toilet chambers, I tried to have a peek at her. I don't know from where this idea came, but that way I'd knew she's alright.

"Don't look." She said. I felt my cheeks burning. I looked in the mirror and I saw my face. It was barely visible that hotness on my cheeks.

After she ended. She washed her hands, and I looked at her from the darkness. The weak light of the moon that entered from the window was making her so beautiful... I loved it...

That means ... I love her?...

"Ahem... You're deaf?" A crystal-like voice woke me up from my dreaming."Can you bring me back too?" She asked childishly.

"Cough... Sure."

* * *

 ** _~The office, 5 AM._**

"So, let me understand: after I left and Mangle took ma place, YA started making her pieces?" Said Foxy.

"Yes..."answered Adriana."Well, after that she avenged me, by biting my father in January '87..."

"I'm powerful sorry for that." said Foxy, putting his hooked hand over her shoulder." Well, she get what she asked for. Yous see that fan... It's she..."

"Oh... Anyway... and at my birthday, my brother and 2 of his friends were murdered. The police said there were 4, but one of the victims was a Siamese twin, connected with the other by head or something and that was counted as a fourth person, and if like my life wasn't worse than that, my mom died this year. I needed to prove to the government that I can take care of myself, and I don't need to go at the foster house...or to live with my uncle... You know how annoying is to hear my uncle swearing in Danish and my aunt in French or Polish?... I wanted to stay at Uncle Mathew and auntie Anna, but... Their job is dangerous."

"What are they?"

"Aunt Anna is a spy in Germany and my uncle is a policeman." Said Adriana.

"So that's why you work HERE, despite the facts that most of your family members had an ill-fate here." Said Foxy .

"This and because the other job that I found on the newspaper was prostitute... And sincerely, I'm not even 18… I think" she said; but her last sentence was mostly a thought. Foxy ignored it, and said:

"I wish I could help you more than just keeping others away from you."

"You already do..." She then kissed his cheek. "Now that I've confessed this, confess yourself too."

"Well... Um... I think dat is time for me to go... After 6AM, I stop working, and if ya'll bring me, den the others will know I didn't killed ya."

"Kill me? But why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, if you'll come." Said Foxy running back to his place.

It was only 5:57and Adriana started her long thoughts."Why is he so stressed about my safety? I'm so sorry that I lied him...is that, even I don't know my age… Surviving two comas…"

Then the clock stroked 6AM. She ran out that hell and went to a car.

"Hey Adri… how was your first night at work?" Said a brown haired man with night blue eyes.

"Just bring me home, Uncle Benjamin... I'm very tired." She said putting her safety belt.


	2. Some sleep, some plans, some annoyance

_**~11:55 PM, 12th of November 1996**_

Adriana gathered at the pizzeria, in the dining area. There was Mike taking outside some boxes.

"Oh, miss Crossfire... I have some great news. After your week we're going to close. No more jumpscares, no more deaths and stuffs like that."

"WHAT! I LOVE THIS PLACE!" 'especially a specific animatronic.' Said and thought Adriana revolted.

"It's safer than a girl sharing a bedroom with a monk."

"Well, in that case, this is my gift for your 18th... Happy early birthday." Said Mike hugging her .

"Thanks... Oh, Mr. Schmidt, I have a question: if you spend 2 years in coma, those years are counted?"

"Well, depends... If your family said to the government about that period of coma, they will count you as a 16 years old girl instead of 18... But in reality you'll be still an adult... And your birthday is in 2 days, right?"

"Oh, yes... And thanks again..." She said leaving and went to her office...

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

* * *

Without realising that something... or someone listened her conversation.

"So, she is an adult... Let's get her Freddy..." Said a girly robotic voice.

"Not yet... She is still 17... After her birthday, we'll get her, Chica." Said a robotic boyish voice.

"Yeah, whatever... I still think it's not a good idea. Foxy goes a lot at her..." said a third voice.

"Where do you know, Bonnie?"

"Because I fought with him when I tried to spy her yesterday... And she passed here today..."

"But that only means..."

"He loves her, Freddy... And to me she's really familiar..."

"Well, in that case, we can use love in our advantage... Chica, rush directly to kitchen and wait until you hear my tune, then we'll check for another weakness. Bonnie, be attentive when Foxy's out or in his cove. If you can, spy him... We'll do it untill she's an adult, then she's done... Let the game begin..."

Then a little tune was heard all over the backstage...

* * *

 _ **~12:20 AM.,13th of November, Adriana's POV.**_

I looked everywhere, and almost all the animatronics moved. Then I looked once again at him... That purple curtain couldn't hide his shinny eye and hook... I loved him...

I always did...

Moving to the kitchen I heard some rufflings in there. Scared to death, I made a cross and prayed...

"Hey there lass... "Said a voice after knocking at the door.

"Foxy..." I shouted and hugged him.

"Well, I see that ya came back."

"Well, I had to listen to your biography; but first I have some great news: this place will be mine."

"Ya lie me..."

"Never... I swear!" Well maybe once...

"That's great lassie..." He said then gulped nervous...

"What do you want to say?" I asked."Tell me... It won't hurt..."

"It's kind of scarry and..."

"Say it!"

"Ugh-oh... Well, this place is haunted by ya brother and friends' restless spirits... And... They try to kill ya... Because they think ya killed them...so ... Being the only one who's not stuffed yet... I don't want to be like them...that's the reason that I'm always at my cove..."

"So they want my body in you?"

"Or Freddy's supply costume..." He said with confidence in his tone.

"I AM SO SCARED NOW..."

"Don't be... Ya are a child, right?"

"Well, I suppose but..."

"Then ta-da... You're not dead."

I let a big yawn to escape my mouth and he looked at me.

"Are ya sleepy?"

"What? *yawn* It's that ... I don't drink coffee... And Uncle Benjamin and Auntie Miché were fighting for me and I couldn't sleep so well... And the school program is exhausting."

"Well... Maybe ya can... sleep a bit here... While, um... I take care of this place...I wouldn't mind lassie..."

"Thank you..." Then I kissed his cheek and I put myself on the chair with my hands and head on the table...

Easily the slumber took me...

* * *

 ** _~1 AM, Foxy's POV._**

I took the tablet and I looked at this place. I was stucked at the restrooms, but I took Adriana's hand and I pressed all over this place... Chica and Freddy were on East Hall and Bonnie was on West Hall Corner...

They were like that until 5 AM... That was weird for them.

Then a murmur made me to put down the tablet and I looked into the room. It was Golden Freddy.

"Go away Golden Freddy... She's dead." I shouted.

"Foxy... So smart yet so dumb..." He said through his murmur...

"What do ya want?"

"Listen, you can run for two rabbits at once but you'll catch none. Chose: you or her."

Then I took her handbag and I tried to hit him, but he disappeared... What does she holds in this bag? It's so heavy...I then looked at the clock and it said 5:58. I tried to wake her up but she was too sleepy. I kissed her cheek and I went to my cove... I want to give her something for her 16's... But what?

I know...

* * *

 _ **~5:50 AM. Adriana's POV.( From the dialogue between Foxy and Golden Freddy)**_

A murmur woke me up... But I was too lazy to lift my head up to look who it was, so I listened...

"Go away Golden Freddy... She's dead." Said Foxy. His tone sounded really worries full when he said that. He really cares about me... Like dad cared about me and my mom...

"Foxy... So smart yet so dumb..." said the one known as Golden Freddy through his murmur...

"What do ya want?"

"Listen, you can run for two rabbits at once but you'll catch none. Chose: you or her."

I didn't understand so I didn't cared about it. After some moments I felt Foxy trying to wake me up but I hesitated because I thought that creature that talked with him wanted my bad. He then kissed my cheek and went on his way. I looked at the clock and it was 5:59. I lifted myself as I waited the clock to strike 6 AM.

As always I went to my uncle's car, and the shift was over.

* * *

 _ **A.N. Thank you all for faving and folowing and the little cute review! It means a LOT to me... In these 2 days I ended this chapter and I'm at the middle of the third. No lemon yet... sorry guys...  
And now the usual message from every story in my first fandom category:**_

 _ **Read and Review**_


	3. Pre-birthday gift

**_~11:59 AM, 14 November; Adriana's POV._**

I opened the door of the restaurant and I went at my office. Out of my handbag I extracted some papers and a pen.

* * *

 _"Last will..._

 _If I'll survive this job, I'll repair this place from floor to ceiling; if I don't I ask my aunt, Michelle Crossfire, my father's elder sister to grant my whish and to turn it more child-appealing. I ask her also to tell Alexander Farewell that I wished to know him better..._

 _Adriana Bianca Crossfire..."_

* * *

I reread the paper and I broke it in thousands of pieces and I told myself to stay calm because Foxy'll protect me.

Then I started sketching something for him... What can I say? I love art.

"Knock knock Adri..." Said a voice behind me. I realised who it was and I jumped and hugged the tall male animatronic. Breaking the hug I yawned loudly.

"You're so happy; what happened?" Asked Foxy.

"Guess what's tomorrow"

"I thought it was today... Well, in that case, you really have to come with me." He said taking my hand and marathoning with my body to his cove, but I had enough time to take my sketch.

* * *

 ** _~Pirate's Cove 2AM, Adriana's POV._**

Arrived at a familiar place to me, he stopped in front of a purple curtain with white stars. He told me to close my eyes as he's searching something inside his cove.

"I'm too scared. Can I come in too..."

"I have a lot of mess... And..." Then a strange laugh echoed the restaurant."You know what, you'll come in..." And then he dragged me inside his cove. Turning on a light, I was able to see all the drawings, all the sketches and all the finger paintings I've done here... They were all so cute...

"If you like your drawings, Adriana, I also have something that you'll like to see again..." He said holding something behind.

I closed my eyes until he told me to open them. In his hook he hung a little carved golden necklace... MY necklace.

"Y... You ... You found it?!" I said happily as I hugged him. I looked at the accessory and at it's carving on it... _"For my sweet daughter, Adriana. Happy Birthday, 11-15-1986"_

"I've searching it for years..." I said with a tear floating from my cheek.

"You said you're happy; but why do you cry?"

"Because I am." And with that I kissed his nose... I think he felt it like the usual cheek kiss...

But to me, was different...

"And that means "I love you." ... In a shorter mode."

"I thought kissing lips was a human behaviour to prove love!"

"Yes... But you have no lips..." I said playing with a piece of material from a scratch on his torso...

"But you have ..." Murmured Foxy and with his hooked hand; he put it around my low back and pulled me closer and kissed me... So he has lips...

I wished this moment to resist for eternity... I've been kissed by boys before, but there was cold on warm skin lips and here is hotness on cold steel lips.

It was enough to me to know he loved me back...

We broke it and I told him that I love him. He just smiled and hugged me.

"I knew it already lassie. And I like ya, my precious booty." I laughed and then he said me:

"Why are you the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life? You took all of me..."

"Because you're the perfect gentleman on my known world..." I said stealing a kiss from him...

"Ah, you're a little stealer. Now you have to walk the plank..."

"I'll do it later, but now I need a bit of sleep."

He said yes, and I trashed myself on the floor as I felt from my legs by exhausting, the last thing I saw was something red looking angry at me and then it ran away.

* * *

 ** _~meanwhile outside the cove 2:05 AM, Bonnie's POV._**

I walked to the Pirate's Cove to spy Foxy. I waited till she entered too in the cove, after hearing Freddy's laughs.

I saw Foxy dragging the girl inside the cove. I looked easily through it as I heard Foxy saying

"If you like your drawings, Adriana, I also have something that you'll like to see again..." and then he takes out a golden necklace...

I knew her somehow... But from where, I'm clueless. After some short dialogue between them, they kissed in front of me.

I felt angry on Foxy, but not jealous... That anger like when your friend takes your last slice of pizza or your car or both... When she felt on the floor, I knew exactly what Foxy wants to do with her. In nervousness, I closed the curtain.

Then I decided to go and tell the others about this discover.

* * *

 ** _~in the office._**

"She isn't here..." Whispered Chica.

"Then where is she?" Asked Freddy."If Bonnie killed her without us he'll be..."

"Prized by the news I bring to you, boss?" Said a voice from the entrance of the West Hall.

"Well, where is the girl?" Asked Chica lifting him in the air and shaking him up.

"Guess... She's fucking with Foxy..."

Hearing that, Freddy shouted:

"Chica, go to the Kitchen and bring candles, matches and knives. Bonnie, bring wires... From everywhere you can... I don't care the number of those. As much as possible...If she wants to play rough... After her birthday, she's our toy."

* * *

 ** _~Time passing 5:57 AM, Foxy's POV._**

2 hours nonstop I've been playing with a Game Boy that one kid forgot in here. After seeing the clock at 5:57 I stopped playing.

I looked over my beloved Adriana. I am happy that I told her about my feelings. But I think she doesn't like me the way I do.

After all, she kissed my nose; and when I kissed her, she didn't hesitated. She rather liked it. I looked on the clock and it said 5:59. I woke her up again with a kiss on her cheek. When she lifted I told her the time and that I love her.

Kissing me she ran away outside, after she took her handbag from the office...

* * *

 ** _A.N. THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT! BTW ,I'm writing now the lemon part..._**

 ** _And yes... The next chapter is going to be MY FIRST LEMON._**

 ** _I accept criticism. And if there is something odd on spelling and/or time using please tell me._**


	4. THIS is the gift

**_~November, 14; 5:50 Adriana's POV~_**

It was Thursday ... The last day of school for this week... after lots of pleadings to auntie Miché.

After I finished my homeworks to be free tomorrow and at the weekend , I made a fast shower and I put myself over my blue puffy bed... I let the slumber to take me...

 ** _~In Adriana's dream._**

 _I was back at work. I was in... The dining room?!_

 _I tried to lift but I felt like I was pinned to the ground. Turning around in hope of escaping; I saw one big icy blue eye like my father had. The other eye of that creature was black with a glitter of amber, like Christian, my old brother had._

 _Then other two pair of eyes: red and purple; looked at me like they wanted vengeance. I looked on my left and I saw..._

 _"Foxy!" I shout with a river of tears in my eyes..._

 _There he was. He had his head ripped down. His body was nowhere to be seen._

 _After some minutes of trying hard I lifted my right hand and I saw Foxy's hook moving like I've demanded. I looked at me...I WAS him..._

 _Then the owner of the blue eye took the head and...*buzz* *buzz*_

 ** _~End of the dream._**

I wake up only to see that it was 11:15 PM... Ironically the same hour I was born... I changed myself in the uniform that Mr Mike Schmidt gave me and I went downstairs.

My aunt read a book. I approached her and I saw that was the book my mom published. She started writing after she was one step aside to die. She was really concentrated at it.

"Auntie Miché? Can you take me. Uncle Benny is again in one of his missions to find a lost girl."

"OK lalka... But first I must take you something from "5 star coffee". " she said putting the book down and reading its title: "Everything For Them" . I smiled. The cover was one of me and Christian at that doomed party… The last one with him.

And now I've just realized why she read that book. I was born the same day with my mom...

... And aunt Miché promised she'll read that book on mom's 47th birthday.

"Dear, tomorrow we're going to England. Me and your uncle have to go. Can you handle a week alone starting tomorrow? It was a last minute thing..."

"Okay... I don't mind..." i said. They always did it on my birthday... even though I was their only "child" now. But that way, I'll be free from school next week...

 ** _*time skips as Adriana orders herself her first Irish Coffee.*_**

 ** _~11;55PM Adriana's POV._**

"Happy birthday for me... And I'm drinking my first coffee. Happy birthday Adriana, happy birthday too momma." I chant through the restaurant until I arrived in my office. Once arrived there, I put myself on the chair and got out of my handbag a photo of my family. I looked on the portrait of my deceased relatives... 10 years ago I was so happy. Until this job, I haven't smiled even once since my brother disappeared. I took a long slurp from my 'a bit alcoholic coffee' as I think about mom. Today she had to be 47...but she ended with 46. I put the photo back in my handbag and I took another slurp of the dark-ish liquid.

"SNWEEEEEEEE!" Screams someone behind me. All the coffee arrived on my shirt and pants... It had to be super sweet and with liquor, so now I can have it all over me and to feel sticky... I turn around only to face the familiar golden eyes. Full of anger I shouted:

"FOXY, WHY IN THE HEAVEN'S NAME WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"S...Sorry Adriana... I-I di-didn't meant to... Are ya angry?"

"Only a bit... I know is not your fault. You just wanted to... *sigh* Do a bad joke that's all... Now I have to wash my clothes. "

"Let me help ya."

"Only if you want to take me to bathroom."I said a bit angry still.

 ** _~the male bathroom, 12:05AM, Foxy's POV._**

Me and Adriana entered the bathroom and I placed myself on the door as I looked at her as she unbuttoned her shirt. She turned on the water of the sink and dunked the cloth on it. Then she took off her pants and took the belt and what else in her pocket. A piece of paper felt and I lifted it. It was a little sketch of me... It was really cute.

She looked on the mirror and sweared because even her bra was filled with the dark liquid. I knew the name of that thing from Chica, when she shown me one when she stuffed the last night guard girl. I still remember that Bonnie and Freddy held me only to do their job. Poor girl, her first day ended sooo bad; but even I tried to slice her because she closed the door in my face when I tried to protect her. Damn that phone guy who tells everyone I'm too a killing machine.

Adriana took then her bra off... Sincerely I peek at her when she had done it. Her beautiful body looked like a goddess's one. She had a really big breast... I don't know why women wear bras to cover their beautiful body... The only thing that covered her was a white underwear. I felt really hot...I think I had some sweat dripping on my back.

She ended cleaning the cloth and covered her breast saying:

"I can't wear them... They're wet and I might take a pneumonia if I'd do it."

"Then don't wear. I'll stay in my cove and you'll be assured I won't look at you..."I said.

I opende the door and I saw Chica outside.

"You know what? Fun fact. My "friends" try to hunt you right now..."

"What!? Okay. I have a plan. After they left,you take me back and stay with me until 5:57!"

"Why me?"

"Because it's YOUR fault right now." She said pointing with a hand at me and with the other holding the clothes and covering the breast."You stayed all this time, and now you left me here, like a prey?" I looked in her almost wet eyes. She was really scared; and it was too her birthday.

"Please..." She whispered, letting a fear tear to fall down her cheeks.

I frowned and waited until we could exit, and went directly to the office.

 ** _~The office 1AM. Adriana's POV._**

I felt really cold now and the worst of all was that; even if he promised, Foxy stared at my body. I feelt really weird...

He was standing on the edge of the desk and I tried to cover myself as hard as I could but I still caught him looking at me really weird, in that way like he wanted me right there and right now... And I felt on the trap.

"Take me..." I whispered closing my eyes.

"No... No no no lassie...You need to rest and close the energy is 85 and you can rest peacefully until 5:50."

"Take me... Foxy... I can't stand you glaring that way at me... Desiring me..." I said looking directly in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I can't stand you suffering. I don't want to hurt you lass."said Foxy taking little peeks at my eyes and breast.

"Then do it like it's my birthday gift... I saw that you want it..." I added lifting myself from the chair.

"B-but you're six..."

I cut up my fox by kissing him passionately and he didn't hesitated.

I wrapped my hands around his head and he around my waist. He then pushed his tongue in my teeth in sign that he wants space to enter. I didn't let him, so he got angry and slapped my butt. At the impact of his slap I opened the mouth moaning; he took the advantage and explored it.

Starting a war with his tongue, I felt my lungs praying for air and after moments he broke as he said:

"Wait a moment." He then played with some wires and shut the doors. I looked at the power meter. It hit 100 and didn't decreased.

"It only works once a week."he said and I nodded. I was a bit anger right now, but something deep in me wanted to keep on... I think it's liquor's fault."Can you please sit down a bit?"

Doubtful, I sat on the chair with Foxy underneath me.

"I don't get how can you have fun on me, with me sitting on your la~AH..." I said as his hook played with one of my boobs and his fingers tickling my belly.

He then went with his hand down to my panties and touched my femininity through them. I moaned at his every touch. He sucked and kissed the juncture of my neck.

"Ah...F-Foxy...P-please... Uhmm... Do-don't sto~ARGH! I-It's feeling so good." I said between breathes and moaning. I wrapped the hands around his neck as I panted. He played a bit with my clit.

My body couldn't keep the felling inside anymore and let organsm to rock the body as I screamed Foxy's name.

"So fast?"he asked.

"I'm a virgin." I told him as I breathed heavily

"Then we have a lot to do tonight, lass."he said. I gulped in unknowledge and he lifted me and put me on the table "I'll try to be mild for ya, me mermaid."

I nodded and with big eyes in fear I stared in golden globes while he pulled me in a willingly kiss.

He played with his hands on my back and I played with his fake head fur. Then he ripped the only cloth that covered my body with his hook.

"We won't need it..." He said breaking the kiss. Then he went again to his first position and deepened the last action.

In instinct I downed my right hand down to his crotch and feeling through his pants his length... OH MY...HE WAS SO HUGE!

... and it might not be at its full length.

He purred at my touch and he took his hand off from my back and traced it down my womanhood. I gasped as his touch on my clit. Foxy then downed his kisses down to my neck and I feel his wet muzzle filled with his and mine saliva.

Once his head arrived at my right boob he started sucking the nipple and at the other to play with his hand. The hook he bear traced down my spine lots of shivers and collects moanings from me.

"How... Comes... That... I... Be... Still ... Dressed?..." He said as he still sucked onto my breast.

I helped him to undress. After his pants felt down I saw him that he wasn't fully erected... He then spoke:

"Lollypop or pluging?"

"What?"I asked.

"Choose one of them."

"Lollypop... Why?"

"In knees..."I knelt then he opened again his mouth and spoke: "Now shut up and suck."

And without realising, I was holding his length in my oral cavity... That's not fair, he's taking advantage.

I started moving my head forward and backward slowly on Foxy's cock, but I couldn't hold all of his length. His purrs made me to look at him directly in his eyes. I sincerely had no fricking idea what the heck I was doing; but as long as I saw him moaning and smiling through breaths I knew I do something good.

"Good damn it Adri... You sure know how to tease me..." He purred...

"Hmpstr?" I said still holding him.

"Please... Please faster...A~agh..." He said. Fastening my speed I gagged and I felt a sore throat much hurtful than when I have a cold. I felt something salty in my mouth starting dipping from his manliness...

"Adriana... I... I..." He couldn't finish his sentence and I was filled with something white and sticky. I couldn't swallow it all, but most of it was in me.

"Sorry for your future sore-throat." He said, kneeling down at me and wiping some of his juices from my lips corner.

"*Cough* No problem..."

"But you know that's not all..."

"What?"

 **~3rd person view.**

Foxy lifted her and put her back on the desk, her legs wrapped around him...

"This may be hurt a bit..."he added as his dick pushed easily in her. She let some pain tears to fall from her cheeks.

"Slowly... It hurts..."she said crying.

"It won't hurt after time... Just be patient." He said as his hand sweeped her tears away. He then deepened his length in her and hit her entrance to her womb. She screamed in pain and rested her head on his shoulder, facing the left window. She saw through it a pair of red dots, but she thought that it was because of her wet eyes.

Foxy still hit on her womb entrance and after time it became more and more bearable. Instead of pain, she was moaning and felt that his slow speed was boring.

"Please, fa-faster..."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Please faster."

"Did you said slower?" He said with a smirk on his lips.

"Foxy, please... Please...I want faster please."

"Plead me again... I like how it sounds..."

"Foxy please..."she said biting his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear." He said as he increased his pace. She bit on his neck, trying to hold all the moanings. He pumped in her as deep as he could, only to tease her and make her moan.

"I...I... " she babbled through moanings.

"... Me too..."he said as both synchronized their organsm.

He easily took out his shaft from her insides after he filled Adriana. Her pussy started dipping down the excess of his now bloody semen.

He looked at the clock. It was almost 6 in the morning.

"I have to go... bye." He said kissing her once more. He got out and a little paper entered through the door.

 _"We saw everything. Prepare to pay..."_

She looked worried. She put faster her clothes that now were dry and tried to rush to Foxy's cove... but bumped into something.

"What the..." she then starting shivering as her eyes met the purple nightmare's ones.

"Happy birthday, Crossfire..." said a girly voice and Adriana's world became black.

* * *

 _ **A.N. Sorry for:**_

 _ **1- nosebleed**_

 _ **2- nonsense**_

 _ **3- badly written shieet above this note.**_

 _ **4- this confess: it's simpler to write penguin lewd stories than mammal ones...**_

 _ **Buh-bai!**_


End file.
